Fascination
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A set up for a future Naruto x FF9 story. Garnet is fascinated by the extra appendages of the mercenary her Uncle Cid hired to 'kidnap' her from Alxendria. Doesn't help that the attraction and romantic intentions as well.


Fascination  
>0<br>Naruto x Princess Garnet  
>0<br>Author's Note  
>0<br>Why did I do this? Because I just knew no one else would. It's easy to do certain stories and many authors do. Same cliche after same cliche or pairing. Well, I'm Kyuubi16 and I like to do crazy stuff. And shit, I'm hitting another writer's block so its time to do a bunch of set ups for random hook ups and such.  
>0<br>Story Start  
>0<p>

While she would never admit it allowed Garnet til Alexandros XVII, or as she was going by now Dagger was fascinated by one Uzumaki Naruto. The traveling mercenary hired by her Uncle Cid to kidnap her after suspicions of something dark going on in Alexandria. While the King Cid, regent of Lindbulm was not an actual blood relative didn't mean the two weren't close. And during the course of this mission Naruto took it upon himself to go up and beyond to protect Garnet as more came to life behind the conflict concerning the Princess's kingdom and war and invasion plot.

The young woman ran titled her hair as her chin length dark hair rested on one side of her shoulder. Her fair skin and brown eyes belied a gentle and kind if not determined strength. So of course the thought of developing a romantic attachment to the blond haired mysterious stranger was something more would dismiss as a mere fantasy. Garnet sighed, folding her arms and mimicking the gestures see had seen the blond done. It was one of the things he taught in her in an attempt to blend in. Unfortunately finding clothes that fit her body shape wasn't easy so she remained in the same casual attire since the day they met. A white bell-sleeved blouse under a skin-tight, sleeveless orange jumpsuit with corset lacing in the front and back and large white buckles on her thighs. She was also wearing a pair of red leather gloves and red boots with a black choker and a large crystal suspended from a long silver pendant.

A sharp contrast in Naruto's fingerless black gloves, dark blue vest over a thin light blue t-shirt, and black slacks with a large tool-belt with many pockets and a pouch on his left leg. He wasn't one to really care for fashion or such. This same man was an enigma, sometimes he was quiet and withdrawn and other times he was loud and cheery, but was most prevalent was the fact he was quite the flirt. That much Garnet knew from experience, a sensation coursing through her spine as he remembered his hand 'accidentally' groping her during their escape from that small village all those weeks ago. Which she didn't find too unfavorable, not that she would ever admit it of course. Curse her traitorous body.

Her eyes drawn as once more they twitched. She couldn't help but simply be fascinated as she continued to watch the subtle movements like an awestruck child. She was surprised that mister Awesome Master Ninja had noticed her staring, something she was thankful for. It looked like he was more intent on scanning around and looking at the landscape. The fact that they once again twitched caused the princess to involuntary giggle and drew his attention. The princess couldn't help but gasp, her cheeks heating up as the blond's eyes narrowed slightly and lips parted.

It looked like there was something on the tip of his tongue, but he merely shook his head. He must have decided against what he was going to say or do. Instead he looked away and chuckled. When he first saw Garnet he was struck by her beauty. But it was more than that, it was her inner strength and kindness and the fact she cared for her people that made him come to care for her beyond a simple job. She was quite a bit naive and sheltered of course, but with each new day she was coming to learn the cold harsh truths of the world as each day Naruto came to realize that there was still good in people. He was so caught in his thoughts, his gaze lingering to the ground he didn't notice the princess's following action.

Garnet started to say something but paused. The whole thing was silly, she wanted to come out and ask him why he had a tail and fox ears. After all, no one else in their travels as such a thing. Than again it was probably why he wore a cloak so often, to prevent people from heckling him about his unusual appearance._ 'For Gaia's sake Garnet do not be such a child. It is rude to stare not to mention there is no reason to make Naruto uncomfortable to sake your odd curiosity.' _though no matter how much she tried to drop the subject she couldn't. It was like an obsession and it was driving her insane.

By now the sound of heavy metal armor would have been jingling and Steiner would be accusing the blond of trying to corrupt or accost her, but seeing as it was so close to dark the others were working on the camp site as Steiner was trying to set up what he called, a proper campfire. Freya was still probably lost in thought, silently morning the lost of many of her people and home as to not burden the others. Distant Amarant and simple minded Quina were probably off to their own devices and no one had seen Vivi since Eiko had dragged him off hours ago. Naruto sent one of his clones, an unusual skill and referred to as some sort of weird magic to the blond's annoyance to find them.

So of course things were pretty quiet for once. Suddenly it was his tail that began to move. His tail that often gave away his emotional temperament as it swayed about from side to side in a slow, hypnotic motion. That same tail could slice clear a monster with an ease. Here and there Garnet her Naruto mumbled something, a few statements here and there letting it slipped that Naruto hadn't been born with a tail and for him it was a recent thing which only increased her fascination. Like the ears it was an odd mixture of dark yellow that wasn't quite gold, but a mixture of tangerine orange. Garnet's body moved on its own as she couldn't stop herself from wanting to get closer. She was surprised when she paused and noticed his ears seemed to flatten. At the distance she was from him she noticed she only came back to his back in height, and she couldn't help but wonder just when did the blond turned the other way? Had she had been that lost in her observation she hadn't even notice him move? And her thoughts were answer when a snore escaped from the blond and her jaw dropped.

Did he...did he really just fall asleep standing up? She wanted to scream at the blond, a sensation she only felt a few times in her life and not so oddly enough most of them were connected to him. He really was the most unusual of this little ragtag group. Though now that she thought about it this was definitely a blessing in disguise. She could now study him to her heart's content. That was until his tell suddenly move and she let out a startled scream and hastily covered her mouth as her face burned red. Despite this he hadn't woken up and his tail came a rest on the ground. Sensing an opportunity and ignoring her better judgement Garnet stood too her tippy toes so she could feel his ears. She didn't know what compel her to play with Naruto's foxy parts. _By Gaia's Will_...that sounded so wrong. Though that did not deter her nonetheless.

Swallowing, she slowly reached out to cup the furry limbs as the thumps of her heart grew louder and louder. Finally she cupped the furry limbs when it seem like her heart was about to jump out of her chest. _Soft, _they were soft and quite responsive by the way they were twitching. A soft giggle escaped Garnet's lips. Her desire to touch Naruto finally quenched. There might have been something to Steiner's words about the blond corrupting her. The princess wouldn't know what to do if someone had caught her. She then moved on to his tail that seemed to move in out intervals on the grip of her fingers. It seemed to sway bit a forward and slide back as Garnet moved down the length only for the process to repeat. She didn't know why, but she had the urge to take a nice long cold bath after this was done. (1) Not to mention the appendage was quite strong so she decided to go back to his ears. Upon looking up she gasped, her face going pale white as she realized Naruto's eyes were wide open and an amuse look was on his face. ''What are you doing?'' he casually asked as he did his damnest not to laugh at Garnet's 'hand caught in the cookie jar' look.

Garnet began sputtering, the words not coming out as Naruto continued to glance down at her. ''I...''

Naruto snickered in response at the flustering princess. ''So this is the Princess's true colors? Placing her hands over little old me.'' he feigned innocence as he continued to toy with Garnet.

''Excuse me?'' she asked, quite incredulous at Naruto's insinuation. ''You mister Uzumaki were the one that groped my Derriere in a fashion only lovers should equate in. I was merely... equating my do.'' Garnet was a horrible liar.

''Then I owe you one back. Since you touched my ears and my tails...'' he said as Garnet's eyes grew wider. She was about to say something else but he cut her off. ''My ears and tails are both quite sensitive so touching them is quite an intimate gesture. While I'll admit it was inappropriate for me to act so familiar with you that day, I let my attraction for a beautiful young woman such as yourself cloud my better judgement.'' the blond was having a field day, trying to be as articulate as he could possibly be. ''But my dear princess one such as yourself with proper upbringing does not have such a Freudian excuse.'' he was hoping he was using that word right.

Garnet bit her bottom lip, embarrassed quite tenderly so as strange feelings begin to bubble inside of her. _This is your chance! _she thought, deciding that she couldn't possibly be more embarrassed than she was right now and to throw caution to the wind. ''Very well Naruto, but only on one condition after you do so.'' she was left breathless when he suddenly pulled her into her arms. His arms nestling around her waist and her form pressed against her.

''Than can I...kiss you?'' he asked in a soft, pleading voice.

_'Yes!'_

The kiss wasn't what Garnet expected. The blond didn't taste of the noodles and broth he obsessed about, but of fruit. Apples, Bananas, and peaches with a hint of lime. His lips were tender and he softly suckled her top lip causing a shimmer of delight. By the time the kiss ended Garnet felt a bit faint. ''That was...exquisite.''

''Was that your first kiss?'' the blond asked as Garnet nodded and a grin broke out on Naruto's face. ''And my Princess's request?'' he asked as Garnet simply answered, 'kiss me again.' with that Naruto chuckled and said can do, but before that a cry of outrage gained their attention.

''UZUMAKI!'' sure enough there was Steiner, brandishing his weapon and looking absolutely murderous.

Naruto chuckled before turning to Garnet and saying, ''I'll have to honor your request another time.'' he said as he stepped away and sped off to avoid the wrath of the livid knight. Garnet only shook her head and sighed as she placed two of her fingers against her lips. Maybe next time they could continue without any interruptions.


End file.
